Avangion Dragon
"Nothing in the world is as dangerous as hope. Each of the destroyers or worlds set out to save. Will history remember my hopes with those Gretch, Rajaat, and the architects of the past?" Having mastered both psionics and arcane magic, some of the most powerful seek out the mysteries of a metamorphosis that would change themselves into draconic beings of gossamer wings and light. As avangion dragons, they can combine their mastery of the Way and arcane arts into psionic enchantments that some say counters that of the Athasian Dragon breed. Others say that the avangion dragons bring a healing power, and that they come not to fight, but to return life to dying lands. Most sages have never heard of avangion dragons, and would probably call them myth. Becoming an Avangion Dragon Only an epic spellcaster with a fairly high manifester level can qualify to become an avangion dragon. Avangion dragons tend to dislike physical confrontation, so while a psychic warrior can qualify for this class, their combat-related powers don’t add much. Because of the long and tedious processes in developing the metamorphosis, wilders likewise rarely become avangion dragons. Some avangion dragons take levels of cerebremancer to boost both their arcane and psionic skills. Entry Requirements *Skills: Knowledge (arcana) 24 ranks, Knowledge (psionics) 24 ranks. *Feats: Mind Over Body, Psionic Body, Defiler Magic, any 2 metamagic or metapsionic feats. *Spells: Able to cast 9th-level arcane spells. *Psionics: Able to manifest 6th-level powers. *Special: Must have cast the preserver metamorphosis I spell, must purge themselves of all Corruption from defiling. Class Features All the following are class features of the avangion dragon. The avangion dragon combines both the arcane arts and psionics into something greater than the sum of its parts. Spellcasting/Manifesting: Starting at 2nd level, and at each even level thereafter, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming an avangion dragon, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. At 3rd level, and at each odd level thereafter, you gain additional power points per day, an increase in manifester level, and access to new powers as if you had also gained a level in a manifesting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one manifesting class before becoming an avangion dragon, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining power points per day, powers know, and manifester level. Avangion Magic (Su): Starting at 1st level, you learn to supplement the energy you draw for spellcasting with your own internal renewable energy. This has the effect of having any spell you cast be treated as if it were cast in one terrain type better than the actual terrain, up to abundant. You can also cast spells where there is no plant life, but in this case the spell is cast as if it were cast in desolate terrain. When casting epic spells, you can use your internal energy to pay XP burn by taking 1 point of Con damage to lower the cost of the XP burn by 10%. (Note you can only take 1 point of Con damage in this way to decrease the XP burn cost on a specific spell.) If you are immune to Con damage, you cannot use this part of the ability. This ability increases by another stage per casting of 2 preserver metamorphosis spells completed after the first. So an avangion dragon that has completed the preserver metamorphosis III spell would cast as if the terrain type were 2 better (or barren for no plant life) and lower the XP burn cost by 20%, while one that has cast the preserver metamorphosis VII would cast as if the terrain were 4 better (or fertile for no plant life) and lower the XP burn cost by 40%. Defiling Immunity (Ex): Starting at 1st level, you become immune to the adverse effects from defiling used by others, both the standard defiling and athasian magic. When casting spells using Defiler Magic, you receive double the normal number of corruption points. Psionic Enchantment:'' You can combine psionics and arcane magic in unique ways to augment your casting and manifesting. At 1st level, and every odd level thereafter, you learn a psionic enchantment chosen from the list below. Each enchantment can only be chosen once except noted otherwise. Arcane Augmentation: You can spend a prepared spell slot to increase your limit for augmenting psionic powers during manifestation. Using arcane augmentation is a free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Add the level of the spell slot to your manifester level for purposes of determining the maximum amount of power points you can spend while manifesting a single power. For example, Nethas, an avangion dragon with 20 manifester levels, spends an 8th level spell slot to increase the maximum power points it can spend to augment a power by 8. These additional points cannot be used to apply additional metapsionic feats. Far Reach: You can use touch spells and powers on targets up to 30 feet away. Far reach can be selected more than once. Each time it is selected, it increases the touch range by an additional 30 feet, to a maximum of 90 feet. Metamixture: You choose a metapsionic feat you can apply to boost your spells. Using metamixture is a free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Treat the spell as a psionic power of equivalent level for purposes of determining the power point cost. You cannot spend more power points than your manifester level. Note: If the metapsionic feat has the same effect as a metamagic feat already applied to the spell, there is no additional effect. Metamixture can be selected more than once. Each time it is selected, it applies to a different metapsionic feat. Its effects do not stack, i.e. only one metapsionic feat can be applied to a spell using metamixture. Metamixture: You choose a metapsionic feat you can apply to boost your spells. Using metamixture is a free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Treat the spell as a psionic power of equivalent level for purposes of determining the power point cost. You cannot spend more power points than your manifester level. Note: If the metapsionic feat has the same effect as a metamagic feat already applied to the spell, there is no additional effect. Metamixture can be selected more than once. Each time it is selected, it applies to a different metapsionic feat. Its effects do not stack, i.e. only one metapsionic feat can be applied to a spell using metamixture. Metapotency: You choose a metapsionic feat and a metamagic feat you possess that grant the same effect on numeric variables, e.g. Extend Spell and Extend Power, and gains synergistic bonuses. When applying either feat, its effects are multiplied by 1.5, e.g. the effect of extending a spell or power increases its duration by 150% percent. If applied to Empower Spell and Empower Power, metapotency increases the spell or power’s damage by 75%. Metapotency has no effect on Maximize Spell and Maximize Power. Metapotency can be selected more than once. Each time it is selected, it applies to a different pair of matching feats. Path of Least Resistance: You use the lower of targets’ spell resistance and power resistance if you know both the psionic and arcane equivalent of a power or spell (e.g. charm person and psionic charm person). Whether you use the power or spell, use the lower of targets’ SR and PR when making a spellcaster check to overcome resistance. Path of least resistance applies to all spells and powers for which you know both a psionic and arcane variant. Replenish Land: You can reverse the effects of defiling magic. You can sacrifice an arcane spell to revitalize the area by increasing terrain type by one category in a 5-foot radius per spell level sacrificed (a defiled area becomes desolate). 'Manifester Level Increase (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, and at each even level thereafter, you gain an increase in manifester level of a manifesting class for the purpose of determining power effects (including augmentation), overcoming PR, and dispel effects. If you had more than one manifesting class before becoming an avangion dragon, you must decide to which class to add each level. You do not receive additional power points, known powers, nor do you gain any other benefit a character of the class would have gained. '''Caster Level Increase (Ex): Starting at 3rd level and at each odd level thereafter, you gain an increase in caster level of an arcane spellcasting class for the purpose of determining level-dependent spell, overcoming SR, and dispel effects. If you had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming an avangion dragon, you must decide to which class to add each level. You do not receive new spells per day, spells known, nor do you gain any other benefit a character of the class would have gained. Bonus Feat: You gain a bonus feat at 4th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, chosen from the following list: Additional Magic Item Space, Augmented Alchemy, Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Craft Epic Arms and Armor, Craft Epic Rod, Craft Epic Staff, Craft Epic Wondrous Item, Damage Reduction, Defiling Resistant Aura, Efficient Item Creation, Energy Resistance, Enhance Spell, Epic Expanded Knowledge, Epic Psionic focus, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Fast Healing, Ignore Material Components, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Heightened Spell, Improved Manifestation, Improved Metamagic, Improved Metapsionics, Improved Spell Capacity, Improved Spell Resistance, Intensify Spell, Master Staff, Master Wand, Multispell, Permanent Emanation, Power Knowledge, Scribe Epic Scroll, Spell Knowledge, Spell Opportunity, Spell Stowaway, Spell-Resisting Aura, Tenacious Magic. In addition, you can choose from any item creation, metamagic, metapsionic, or psionic feat not listed here. You must qualify for any feat requirements. Dragon Metamorphosis: At 5th level you gain understanding of your metamorphosis, thus learning the next spell in your transformation without development costs. Category:Prestige Classes